Je suis allé à l'océan sans savoir nager
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Il aurait voulu s'excuser et tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, revenir sur ses erreurs et les effacer, remplacer les souvenirs tristes et désagréables par de nouveaux bien meilleurs. Il aurait voulu faire tout ça et être une nouvelle fois à ses côtés, mais en cet instant il comprit que c'était trop tard, que c'était vain, qu'il n'avait déjà plus de place dans sa vie.


**Bonjour ~ ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici, bien trop longtemps même '-'**

 **C'est mon premier OS dans le fandom Haikyuu que j'ai un peu écris sur un coup de tête, c'est relativement court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir laissé traîner de faute, désolée si c'est le cas. Le titre devait originalement être plus long "Je suis allé à l'océan sans savoir nager et je suis venu vers toi sans savoir aimer" (quote de Lie de Mad Clown) mais ça ne rentrait pas alors j'ai préféré garder la première partie qui faisait plus poétique je dirai ~ Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter "Sorry" de The Rose en lisant ~**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Pairing: Oikawa x Kageyama (en quelque sorte, m'enfin vous verrez xD)**

* * *

 _Je suis désolé._

Cette simple phrase, ces faibles mots, cette formule qui pourrait paraître si anodine, si insignifiante, avait pourtant tellement de sens, tellement de poids, tellement d'importance pour toi mais surtout pour lui, pour vous, pour reconstruire ce que vous aviez perdu, ce que tu avais détruit en toute conscience, ce que tu avais piétiné par égoïsme et en particulier par idiotie, croyant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, seulement pour toi, sans penser à l'autre, sans s'imaginer à quel point tu pourrais le faire souffrir, sans croire une seule seconde qu'un retour en arrière serait impossible, qu'une seconde chance ne te sera jamais donné, que ces mots, ces paroles d'excuses t'étaient désormais interdits et que tu n'avais plus aucune place nulle part, ni dans son cœur, ni dans son esprit et encore moins dans sa vie.

Ce discours tu rêvais de lui tenir, tu rêvais du lui chuchoter au creux de son oreille, tu t'imaginais déjà l'attraper par les hanches, passer une de tes mains dans ses cheveux corbeaux, essuyer ses larmes qui trahiraient sa tristesse, entendre son cœur battre follement, l'enlacer fortement contre toi et ne plus le lâcher, ne plus le laisser s'en aller tout en lui susurrant tout doucement à quel point tu étais désolé, à quel point tu t'en voulais, à quel point tu avais été stupide, à quel point tu regrettais, à quel point il te manquait, à quel point tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, sans sa présence à tes côtés, sans son sale caractère, sans ses yeux de charbons meurtriers, sans ses remarques assassines, sans ses mimiques boudeuses, sans sa timidité adorable, sa gêne évidente, sa fierté mal placée, sans ses colères, ses crises de jalousie, ses remises en question, ses petites attentions, sa main dans la tienne, ses lèvres contre tes lèvres, sans son amour vacillant et pourtant débordant, sans tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, sans Kageyama Tobio.

Tu avais tellement envie d'aller le trouver, de l'enlever, l'emmener avec toi, et lui faire tout oublier, tout recommencer, et d'effacer chacune de tes erreurs, de faire disparaître chaque mot horrible qui avait franchis ta bouche, qui avait meurtri son cœur, poignardé son âme, des mots mortels qui avaient terminé votre relation.

Parce qu'avec le temps, le recul, l'éloignement, tu te rendais compte que tu n'avais fais que te voiler la face. Tu étais pourtant le plus vieux, le plus expérimenté, le plus mature mais tu étais le seul à ne pas accepter tes sentiments, à ne pas vouloir faire face à tout ce que ça apportait, à ne pas assumer, à avoir peur, à être effrayé face à cet inconnu, cette nouveauté. Alors tu avais fui comme un lâche, tu avais sauté sur la première occasion pour démanteler tout ce que vous aviez déjà construit, pour réduire à néant les efforts incroyable qu'il avait fourni pour toi, _par amour_ , broyant son cœur en mille morceaux par la même occasion et le tien avec, mais à ce moment tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte, tu n'avais pas compris. Tu pensais tout ce que tu lui disais, tu croyais que tout ça était juste, que ça serait le mieux pour lui, pour toi, pour vous, utilisant l'excuse stupide de ton départ pour le lycée, utilisant le mensonge que tes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi fort que tu l'aurais cru, utilisant des bobards affirmant qu'il n'était rien pour toi, qu'il ferait mieux de t'oublier. A ce moment là tu ne savais pas que tu faisais la pire erreur de ta vie, tu ne savais pas que tu regretterais ce geste, ces paroles pour le restant de tes jours, tu n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu te plongeais toi même dans un enfer vivant et qu'au final tu seras le seul et unique perdant de cette histoire.

Tu l'avais juste en face de toi, tu le revoyais pour la première depuis votre rupture douloureuse, depuis que tu avais décidé de mettre une fin à tout ça. Tu l'avais juste en face toi, séparé par un filet, tu l'avais pour adversaire, ennemi, opposant, et tu voulais qu'il te regarde, tu voulais qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour toi, tu voulais, non tu espérais voir dans ses yeux le moindre signe de désir d'excuse de ta part, la moindre chance de pouvoir revenir vers toi, de pouvoir tout recommencer, de pouvoir le noyer sous tes paroles de regret. Mais la réalité était belle et bien là, il ne te regardait pas, il ne te calculait pas, non il n'avait son regard fixé que sur la petite touffe orange excité qui courrait partout. Tu n'avais plus aucune signification. La vérité faisait mal, la vérité était cruelle, mais tu étais le seul à être resté dans le passé, le seul à regretter, le seul à vouloir revenir, à vouloir recommencer, à avoir continué d'aimer.

La conclusion était là. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire tes excuses, tu n'avais pas le droit de demander une seconde chance, tu n'avais pas le droit de détruire de nouveau tout ce que Tobio avait construit, ce qu'il avait développé avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, parce que tout était de ta faute, parce que tu étais celui qui avait disparu, qui avait tout cessé, qui étais resté prisonnier de doux souvenirs éphémères, qui étais rongés par les remords, par ton amour, par le désir non réciproque de te racheter et de retourner dans sa vie, tu n'avais plus aucun droit sur lui, tu ne pouvais plus rien lui imposer, lui exiger, lui demander, lui supplier. Et tu ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir, tu ne pouvais même pas le détester, le maudire, parce que rien n'était de sa faute, parce que tu lui avais toi même demandé de tout recommencer ailleurs, de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, de refaire sa vie, et de t'oublier. Lui qui pourtant ne t'écoutait jamais, pourquoi est ce que cela avait été différent cette fois ? Il avait trop bien écouté, trop bien appliqué chacune de tes demandes et tu ne pouvais t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

Tu l'enviais, toi aussi tu voudrais oublier, toi aussi tu voudrais ne plus penser à lui mais tu n'y arrivais pas, c'était au dessus de tes forces, au dessus de tes capacités, tu n'étais pas prêt pour tourner la page. Mais le seras tu un jour ? Oui tu le jalousais pour avoir réussi à faire ce que toi tu n'arrivais pas. Tout ce que tu pouvais faire aujourd'hui c'était ravaler tes excuses, dissimuler tes regrets, brider tes sentiments et rester le seul Oikawa Tooru dont le plus jeune se souvenait. Celui hautain et prétentieux, égoïste et sur de lui, le coureur de jupon et l'imperturbable, l'invincible et l'invaincu, celui qu'il rêvait de surpasser et de vaincre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que bien malgré toi, tu étais vaincu depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
